The Office
by The Magic Hat
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of all the times that Alan has been called down to his dad's office for one thing or another.
1. Chapter 1

**The Office**

**Chapter 1**

**This story idea (more like a series of one-shots) came to me when my little brother, Scott, and I were watching the Thunderbirds movie and he said that Alan seemed used to being called down to his dad's office and wondered what else he might have been called down there for. This one is for you Scottie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Alan's POV**

I was 5 when I was first sent to Dad's office; we lived in Kansas at the time. Before that, Scott or Mom had always been the one's to discipline me. But now Mom was dead and Scott was at baseball practice. John had left Gordon and I alone for maybe 10 minutes to go run upstairs and check on Virgil who hadn't been feeling well that day.

"Your drawing looks stupid," Gordon said.

"Is NOT! It's a rocket ship and one day I'm gonna fly a rocket ship!" I said

"No you're not don't be stupid Allie you can't fly a rocket ship!"

"I'm not stupid! You're stupid!" I yelled, throwing my paint brush at him.

"Hey don't throw stuff Alan! I'm gonna tell Scott!" Gordon taunted and then threw his paint brush at me.

"You throwed stuff too!" I exclaimed.

"I THREW stuff too! Jeez talk like a big kid Alan."

Pouting I went and sat back in my chair and then John came down,

"What happened here?" He exclaimed seeing our paint covered shirts.

"ALAN threw his paint brush at ME!" Gordon said quickly.

"Then how did he get paint on his shirt?" John questioned, and glared at Gordon when he simply shrugged.

John came over to pick me up and take me upstairs to change my shirt, but I was in full temper tantrum mode, and Scott wasn't here to calm me down.

"NO!" I yelled at John and kicked him in the shin. Then I went over to Gordon and ripped his drawing.

"HEY THAT WAS MINE!" Gordon screamed at me and took my picture and ripped it. Yelling I kicked him, and at that exact moment Dad walked in.

"ALAN, my office now!"

"But Dadd-" I started, but Dad interrupted

"Now, Alan."

I walked to Dad's office with my head hung low, Virgil who had been woken up by all the noise came downstairs to see what was going on, saw me.

"What did you do Allie?" He questioned softly while he bent down to my level. I liked 11-year-old Virgil; he was a lot nicer than 9-year-old Gordon sometimes.

"I kicked Gordy and Johnny," I stated sadly, "and now Daddy wants me to go to his office."

Sighing Virgil looked like he was going to say more, but just then the front door opened and Scott walked in with a smile on his face, a smile that disappeared when he saw me with unshed tears in my eyes.

"Allie what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"He is in trouble is what's wrong," Dad answered appearing behind Virgil and me, "Hey Scott how was practice?"

"It was good Dad, what did Allie do? I am sure that he didn't mean it Dad he probably just got tired and-" Scott got cut off by Dad.

"Enough Scott, you have been making excuses for Alan for long enough. Alan aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" He questioned obviously still mad at me.

Sadly I walked into Dad's office and pulled myself into one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk. Outside I could hear Dad and Scott fighting,

"Dad come on he is just a little kid, he didn't mean any harm. He gets grumpy around this time, and I am normally home to make sure that Gordon doesn't rile him up. If anyone is to blame it is probably Gordon, he is always the one that just Alan riled up!"

"Enough Scott, I am sure that it was Gordon that got Alan riled up in the first place too, but he needs to learn to control his anger more. It is going to get him in trouble one day. And even if Gordon did rile him up, he had no right to kick Gordon or John, who was just trying to break the two of them apart. You can't always be there to stop these situations Scott and Alan needs to learn that when you misbehave there are consequences."

"Ok Dad, just try and remember he is five, not 15 like me."

Things got quiet out in the hallway and then Dad walked into the office and sat down on the other side of the desk, sighing he began,

"Alan, what happened in there, you were perfectly happy painting a picture earlier?"

"Gordon called my picture stupid, and it isn't! So I threw my paint brush at him and then he threw his at me and then Johnny came in and tried to take me upstairs but I didn't wanna go so I kicked him. Then I ripped Gordon's picture and he ripped mine so I kicked him too." I responded looking at the ground.

"Alan, we don't kick, it's wrong, and we don't rip other peoples belongs. So I want you to go and apologize to both of your brothers, but if you do something like that again, we are going to have to discuss a more serious punishment."

"Ok Daddy." I said while getting out of the chair and walking into the kitchen to apologize to Johnny and Gordon. If only some of our other office meetings had gone as well as this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Office Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Alan's POV**

After that time when I was five I really didn't get called to the office that much by Dad, he was busy working on the plans for the Thunderbirds, and then once those were done we moved to the island and the Thunderbirds had started up so he really didn't have time for me. I was ten the next time I got in trouble with Dad. Fermat and I were bored, Brains was in Command and Control and my family was on a mission. We got bored and went outside to explore, which naturally lead us to go into the jungle. There really wasn't a rule not to go into the jungle at that time, because no one had been dumb enough to go into it. So, I guess that rule was completely our fault; actually Fermat probably wouldn't have even gone if I hadn't begged him…

"Aww come on Ferm it will be fun!" I exclaimed.

"N-n-no way A-a-Alan! There are all s-s-kinds of a-an- creatures in the jungle."

"But we aren't looking for creatures, we are just looking around at what's in the jungle! We can go to the junk yard or something"

"Ok, if you say so," Fermat sighed defeated.

Together we set off into the jungle, and after a while started to have a ton of fun checking out the cool landmarks within the jungle. At one point we ventured off the path to looking down at the river that ran through the jungle.

"A-Alan I don't think we s-s-should get any closer," Fermat said when we got close to the edge.

"Aww Fermat where is your sense of adventure? It's not like we are going to fall in," I said and walked closer, "Dude look how deep it is!"

"Y-y-yeah that would suck to fall in," Fermat stated and we started to walk away, but Fermat slipped and started falling. He fell into the river, "A-a-Alan!" he cried as the river started to sweep him away, so tried to run alongside the river to catch up to him, but when I leaned in to grab him, I too fell in. We were going down the river rapidly and there was nothing for us to hold onto to slow ourselves down, not to mention that I was trying to keep Fermat above water, because he couldn't swim.

"Fermat," I yelled seeing a rock up ahead, "grab the rock and hold on to it!" Once he grabbed on to the rock I started swimming to the edge of the river, fighting the current. The river had created a little beach area on the side of it. I reached it after about five minutes, and finding a long, sturdy stick managed to get Fermat to grab hold of it and pull him into the little beach area as well.

After we had caught our breathe I spoke, "Well that was exciting,"

"Y-y-y-yeah lets n-n-not do it again," Fermat replied with a grin.

Looking around I asked, "Uhh Fermat, do you have any idea where we are?"

Fermat looked around as well for a long time and finally spoke, "Uh Al? I t-t-think we might be lost."

"Great, Dad's gonna love this," I replied glumly, "I don't even think that they are back from the rescue yet, I haven't heard any aircrafts. And from the looks of those clouds a storm is coming, we need to find our way back to the villa fast. What are the chances that your dad has noticed we aren't around?"

"I-i-if Mr. Tracy is s-s-till on a rescue h-h-he won't notice at all. Do you have your watch? Maybe we could signal T-t-t-Thunderbird 5 for help!"

"No, I left it at home, I didn't think we would be needing it," I muttered.

"G-g-great well do you have any ideas?"

"We could walk back the way we came down the river," I suggested, "But there were a lot of forks in the river, we wouldn't know which way we turned at each fork!" Just then we heard the first crack of thunder, I paled I always hated thunderstorms. "Maybe we should just we should just walk alongside the river, we are bound to find a path eventually."

"O-ok let's try that," Fermat agreed.

As we climbed out of the river bank it started pouring down rain. It was hard to see five feet in front of you, and we were in the jungle semi-protected by trees. I turned and faced Fermat,

"Maybe we should just stay here, your dad is bound to notice that we are gone soon and then everybody will start looking for us. If we keep moving around then they might not ever be able to find us."

"B-b-but we have to g-g-get away from the r-r-river, if it floods w-w-we could get hurt!" Fermat responded loudly, trying to make himself heard over the rain.

"Well where do you want to go? We don't even know where we are in the jungle!"

"W-w-w-we could keep walking West, since the jungle is on the east side of the island, w-w-we s-should eventually get out of the jungle!"

"How will we get around the river to do that? We are on the East side of the river Ferm!" Then I noticed him shaking, "here take my jacket."

"T-t-thanks, and I don't know how we could cross the riv-" he was cut off by a massive clap of thunder. I paled even more, but I didn't let Fermat see my nervousness. Shivering and rubbing my now bare arms I wished that I was wearing more than a T-shirt and shorts.

"You were right about one thing Fermat we have to get away from the river, it is starting to rain even harder and there is no way that we can stay near it without the risk of getting hurt if it floods."

"S-s-so you are s-s-saying that we should walk FURTHER into the jungle?"

"Do you have a better idea? We can't just magically teleport across the river!" I huffed.

"Y-y-y-your right s-s-sorry," Fermat said and we both started walking farther away from the river, but farther away from the villa and civilization. Just then a loud sound filled the air. Only this time, thank God it wasn't thunder, it was a Thunderbird! Fermat and I both looked at each other and smiled, now they were sure to notice that we were gone. We sat on the ground, hoping that if we didn't move they would be able to find us faster.

"I d-don't know about you Fermat, b-but I am really cold!" I said as my teeth chattered.

"Y-y-yeah it is kind of cold. I hope they f-f-find us fast!" Fermat replied.

"I do, and don't," I replied giving him a smile, "because the moment Dad makes sure that I am ok, he is going to send me to his office for a LONG lecture, which will probably lead to a fight, which will lead to me being in more trouble than originally planned."

"J-j-just don't fight with him," Fermat pointing out.

"That's as likely as getting the ocean to stop moving Fermat," I said. We didn't talk much after that we were both too cold to think of anything to say. Finally the rain started to let up a little bit. Then it stopped all together. About 20 minutes later we started hearing voices, they were far away, but they were voices. We didn't bother to move closer to them, they were coming our way anyway.

"ALAN!" Scott yelled when he saw me, "Alan, Fermat we have been looking everywhere for you two! What were you guys thinking!" Dad, Virgil, and Brains showed up behind Scott.

"D-Dad," Fermat said happily when he saw his dad. Virgil only noticed the look that Dad was giving me, it looked like he was about to explode.

"I can lead Fermat and Brains out if you guys want a moment alone," Virgil said already leading them away.

"Dad, Scott I can expl-"

"NOT now Alan, we are going back to the house and then once you are checked over by Virgil will we talk," Dad said while turning away and walking toward Virgil and the Hackenbackers.

"Come on Allie, let's go," Scott said while helping me up, "and where is your jacket! Dad's going to flip if you didn't wear a jacket."

"I g-gave it to Fermat, he needed it more than I did," I said shivering. Scott just nodded his head and wrapped an arm around me, "Why does Dad have to be so hard on me all the time?" I asked Scott.

"He isn't really mad at you Alan; he was freaking out earlier when we couldn't find you. He is just mad that you could have gotten yourself or Fermat injured," Scott said, "He really loves you, you know."

"Has a funny way of showing it," I muttered as we approached the villa. By the time that we walked into the house Virgil was finishing examining Fermat and waiting for me.

"Hop up on the table, Sprout, let's check you over so Dad can get to yellin' at you," Virgil said with a smirk.

"Bite me," I retorted while jumping up on the table. Virgil put a thermometer in my ear and waited for it to beep.

"94 degrees," Virgil muttered.

"94 isn't that hypothermic," Dad questioned as he showed up behind me.

"Yeah, it is, Fermat was at 95.5 and he had a jacket on so it makes sense that Allie's would be lower." Virgil said while checking over the rest of me for injuries, "I understand that you two fell into the river?"

"Yeah Fermat slipped and I fell in trying to get him out, we got dragged for a while, which is how we got lost," I replied trailing off in the end after seeing the glare Dad was giving me.

"You shouldn't have been in the jungle to BEGIN with Alan," He scolded.

"Ok well I don't see any other injuries so just change out of your wet clothes and put on a couple extra layers and you should be ok Al," Virgil said.

"Go change and meet me in my office," Dad commanded and walked out.

I bit my lip and looked at my older brothers'.

"Hey don't look at us Sprout, you got yourself into this now you gotta get yourself out," Gordon said from the sofa.

"Yeah thanks a lot Gords," I said as I walked upstairs to change.

Picking out a T-Shirt, sweats, and sweatshirt I headed back downstairs to Dad's office. As I approached the door I suddenly had the urge to run in the other direction, but Dad had seen me.

"Come in Alan and have a seat," He said.

I did as instructed and tried to speak, "Dad lemme explain, I didn-"

"Enough Alan, I don't want to hear it, I just want you to answer my questions. First off what were you thinking going into the jungle? You are a little boy, I don't even let your brothers' go into the jungle without me! Second, how could you be so careless as to go so close to the river that you could possibly fall in? Third, why did you walk DEEPER into the jungle after getting out of the river? It made it harder for us to find you two!"

"We only went into the jungle because we were bored and we were looking for an adventure! I know that it was stupid now I get it Dad, lots of stuff could go wrong and I get that now! Second, we just wanted to get a closer look at what the river looked like, I didn't expect us to fall in! Third, we were walking away from the river in case it flooded! We were just trying to be as safe as possible!"

"As safe as possible! You nearly got yourself and your best friend killed because you got bored!"

"WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T GET BORED IF YOU PAID SOME ATTENTION TO ME!" I shouted back.

"ALAN, this household doesn't revolve around you. I understand that you feel left out, but you are too young to help out with the Thunderbirds, your time will come, but in the mean time you are grounded for two weeks, maybe if you stick around the house more you will feel less left out, and I don't EVER want you to go into the jungle again with an adult, are we clear?"

"Crystal, Dad" I muttered.

"Good, now go and warm up, and send your brothers in will you we have to talk about some modifications to the Thunderbirds."

"Yes, sir," I sighed, and happily left the office before he could find anything else to ground me for.

**Soo that one is done, and that is also the longest chapter I have ever written by like a ton of words, :) Sooo you should review to show me how proud you are of me and tell me how I am doing…. Anonymous or not I love reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Office**

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: Thanks for being so patient with me guys, my mom is doing a lot better. Also, this will be my last one-shot for this story. If you guys have any ideas/prompts you want me to try and make a story out of go ahead and send them in, I have lots of time to write now, and will probably have more stories out soon. Thanks and enjoy, Lala.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them**

"Allie get up," Scott said, "Al come on I don't have all day!"

"I'm not gettin' up," I mumbled with my head buried in my pillow.

"Al for the love of God you are 12 not 2; get up," Virgil said walking into my room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I said removing my head from my pillow and sitting up.

"Haven't you ever heard of not pissing off Dad," Virgil retorted, "He said be up and dressed by 6, you're an hour late, and he is about to explode."

"Why do we have to get up early anyway, it's not like we can go anywhere, we live on an island," I pouted.

"Because we are going to Kansas today, remember? To visit Dad's old friends, and our own." Scott explained with a sigh.

"I don't have any friends in Kansas, can't I just stay here?" I begged.

"No, now get dressed and be downstairs in 5 minutes, Alan," Dad said as he walked into the room to figure out what was taking so long, "and next time, get up when I tell you to."

"Sorry, sir," I said with my head bowed and when he left the room, I started to scowl, "I hate it when he orders me around." I told Scott.

"Yeah, I know Bud. I'm leaving so you can get dressed, ok? And please try not to start anymore fights with him today. Today is supposed to be a fun day for all of us."

"Maybe for you, but not for me, I don't know anyone in Kansas remember, or even if I did I don't remember them now."

"It'll be fine Al, now hurry up and get dressed and meet me downstairs." With that Scott left the room.

Five minutes later I was dressed and heading downstairs, when I heard a conversation between my brothers' and father:

"I thought we couldn't take vacations because of International Rescue," Gordon said.

"John has been monitoring the weather charts and sees no need for us for the next few days, and in less there is a major disaster, the world can get on without us for once," Dad said.

"So, it's pretty much the only vacation we will ever have for a while," Virgil retorted.

"Please, even this isn't a vacation, we have to take Al with us, all he is going to do it whine," Gordon complained.

"Guys, leave Al alone, it's not his fault he was so much younger than us when we left Kansas," Scott replied.

"Speaking of Alan, where IS your brother?" Dad asked.

Deciding that listening in any longer would just get me into trouble I quickly came down the rest of the stairs.

"Ready," I stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Gordon mumbled.

"SHUT IT Gordon!" I yelled back.

"Enough you two, behave yourselves while we are out or you will be in big trouble when we get back," Dad threatened.

"Good going Alan, now Dad's gonna be pissed the rest of the day," Virgil whispered in my ear.

"Stop it all of you," Scott hissed as we walked to the hanger where Tracy 1 was.

**Time Break till the landing in Kansas**

"Ok boys," Dad started as we left the hanger, "I have to work for a little while at the Tracy Industries here, you boys can come with me, or go and find friends around town. They do know that you are here don't they?"

"Yeah Dad, Joey knows that I'm here, and I was going to go to the community pool with him," Gordon informed Dad.

"Mac and I are going to an art gallery in the town over, but I'll be here before we need to leave," Virgil said.

"A couple of my Air Force buddies are here, and we are going to hang out around town, I'm not sure what we will be doing just yet," Scott said then it dawned on me, I would have nowhere to go and would be stuck going to the office with Dad.

"HEY WAIT! What about me?" I questioned.

"Alan, you can come with me to the office, I won't be there long."

"Yeah Al, calm down its just for a little while," Gordon said with a smug smile on his face.

"Bite me Gordon!"

"HEY enough you two, you three get going and have fun, Alan let's go," Dad said and then walked to a nearby car.

The car ride was mostly silent, Dad glanced at me a couple of times, but I refused to talk. We pulled into the parking lot and my dad turned to face me.

"Alan," he started only to be cut off by his phone ringing, he gave me an apologetic look which I rolled my eyes at and then he answered the phone. Once the phone call had ended he turned back to me.

"I have to go to a meeting—"

"WHAT about me!" I interrupted.

"Alan, don't interrupt, and you can stay out with the secretary," He informed me while we climbed out of the car.

"This SUCKS," I shouted and slammed the car door.

Dad was in front of me before I could even blink, "Alan Shepard I have had enough with your attitude today already, and it is only noon, so stop it. Now," He ordered and then marched me upstairs to the floor that the meeting was being held in. Dad introduced me to the secretary whose name was Roxanne Cole, she looked about 20 and clearly didn't want to be here. After that he left me to go into the meeting. After being stuck with this Roxanne lady for only 10 minutes I wanted out, it was boring and all she was doing was talking to her boyfriend on the phone. She turned her back on me and that's when I decided to make my move, I quickly got off the sofa and ran to the exit door, closing it quietly behind me. After going down 3 flights of stairs I was back at the parking garage, following the tunnel out I was blinded by the sunlight after crossing the street to get to a sidewalk, I looked around. This town was kind of one of those small towns where everyone knew each other. Its name was Folly, Kansas.

I walked around for a while and looked at the different places around; there was a movie theater, a diner, a pool, a supermarket, a bar, a couple of office buildings, and a park. Deciding that the park was my best option to find something fun to do I walked towards it. I had just crossed the street toward the park, when I heard,

"ALAN," swinging my body around I saw Scott marching toward me, with two of his Air Force buddies in tow, "Where is Dad?"

"Uh, he, uh, he's in a meeting," I stammered.

"So he knows you are here," Scott demanded.

"Sure," I said.

"So if I call him right now and ask him where you are what will he tell me?" Scott asked.

"He'll say I'm in the waiting area waiting for him," I admitted.

"Well he would say that, if he wasn't finished with his meeting," My eyes went wide, not only had I been caught, but Dad knew that I had deliberately disobeyed him, "Yeah that's right Al, Dad just called me wondering where you were, he was pissed and freaking out all in the same time."

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"It's not me you are going to be apologizing to, come on I'm taking you back to Dad."

"No Scott, don't he'll kill me please, just let me stay with you for a little while until he calms down. PLEASE!" I begged.

"No," he said firmly and grabbed hold of my shirt," Tom, Jake, I'll be right back."

"Yeah man, we'll wait here."

"Good luck kid."

With that I was drug across the street and over to the Tracy Industries building. "Scott, PLEASE," I begged one last time. He didn't respond, he just dragged me over to the front desk and spoke to the woman,

"Hi I'm here to drop off my brother, my father, Mr. Tracy, is expecting him."

"Yes, he most certainly is," the lady said while glaring at me, apparently the news of my escape act traveled quickly, "The elevators are on your right; I'll call your father and inform him that you are coming."

Scott dragged me to the elevators, and once the doors closed he pressed the button that would take us to Dad's office before turning to me,

"What were you thinking Alan," He yelled, "Dad was freaking out, he had no idea what had happened to you, he called me and I had to leave MY friends to come and track down my WAYWARD little brother!"

"I'm sorry Scott, I wasn't thinking about it like that. I was planning on being back before Dad got out of his meeting; he usually takes a couple hours," I apologized. Before we could say anything more to each other the elevator dinged and we stepped off and into Dad's office.

"Alan," Dad said and rushed towards us and pulled me into a hug, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" He yelled when he finally pulled away.

Flinching at his tone of voice, I opened my mouth to explain, but Scott cut in, "I found him about to enter the park."

"Thank you Scott, why don't you go back with your friends, I'll see you tonight at 8 by the hanger." Scott just nodded his head and walked out. Then Dad turned back to me.

"Dad, I'm sorry," I started, "I was so bored, and that girl was just talking on her phone, I was just going to go and look around for a while. I was going to be back before your meeting was over. I swear!"

"How could you have known when my meeting was over, and what if something had happened to you Alan? No one would have known where you were."

"I'M SORRY! I don't know how many other ways I can say it, OK!"

"Don't start with me young man, I have work to do that I had to stop to find you. Now sit on that sofa and be quiet."

"You can't send me to the corner like some child," I yelled outraged. Dad was looming over me in a heartbeat. "Sit on the sofa and be quiet. Now Alan," he ordered. I quickly sat down and glared at him as he returned to his desk and began work.

Things were quiet for a few minutes and then there was a knock on the door. After Dad told them it was ok to enter the door opened and revealed a man in his late thirties.

"Hello Mr. Owens, do you have those reports for me?" Dad asked.

"Yeah they are right here Mr. Tracy. Is this your youngest?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes that's Alan, my youngest he's 12. Say hello Alan."

"Hello Alan," I retorted.

"ALAN! You will have to excuse him, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Dad explained while sending a glare at me.

"It's quite alright Mr. Tracy, I have a son of my own, I am used to their attitude changes. However if it was my own son I would not have just sent him to a corner, I would have given him a punishment that he would remember for a while," Mr. Owens said while glaring at me. I felt the sudden need curl up and protect my body from this man, but my dad stepped in.

"That's enough Richard, thank you for the reports," Dad said and Mr. Richard Owens left. Things stayed quiet for a while after that Dad finished his reports he motioned for me to follow him and we left his office. We went down to the parking garage and climbed into the car. We had been driving for a little while before I looked out and I realized that I had no idea where we were going.

"Dad, where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"We are going to pick up your brother," Dad stated simply.

"I thought Virgil was going to meet us at the airport."

"Not anymore I'm taking you home, which means your brothers have to leave early as well, see how your actions not only affect yourself Alan?"

"DAD please don't they will hate me forever! This is the only time they will get to see their friends in a long time! This is my fault not theirs. DAD!" Dad sighed and pulled over to the side of the road.

"What do you want me to do Alan? You acted horribly today from the time you woke up. I can't just let you get away with that."

"I don't know! Just don't take us home they still have three hours left before they have to meet us at the hanger," before I could say anything else, Dad's phone buzzed and he answered it. I pulled out my phone and started texting John. **(Text will be italics to make it easier to understand)**

_Dad's mad help?_

_What did you do Allie?  
A lot. He wants to take us home earlier so he can "deal with me"_

_That mad? Want me to call him and try and calm him down?_

_PLEASE! And yeah worse than that mad._

Dad's phone rang a few seconds after he had hung up and after I had sent the last text message to John. Sending me a look I tried to look innocent.

"Hey John what's up? " "John I'm not going to do that." "John I'm not going to reward your brother for his behavior" "Alright John" and then the conversation ended.

"Alan don't bring your brothers' into our fights anymore," Dad chided.

"Then don't try and ruin my brothers' fun," I shot back.

"ALAN we are not going to start fighting again. You and I are going to get some food and then go back to the hanger and wait for your brothers."

"Yes, sir," I mumbled but breathed a sigh of relief when Dad turned the car around.

**Three hours later**

While waiting for my brothers to arrive Dad had listed my punishment: grounded for three weeks and no cell phone usage for a month. I was lucky he was letting me keep my iPod. My train of thought was destroyed when I heard a familiar voice,

"Hey Al, have fun?" said a smirking voice that had to belong to Gordon.

"Shut up Gordon."  
"Or what? From the look on your face Dad's already mad at you and probably punished you. So what did you do?"

"He left the office building without tell Dad and then from what Dad has told me showed him attitude the rest of the day," Scott said showing up behind Gordon.

"Jeez Alan, feeling rebellious today?" Virgil asked just arriving.

"Can't all of you just leave me ALONE?"

"Boys that's enough, I have dealt with your brother now leave him alone, and get on the plane."

"Yes, sir" was our chorused response. The plane took off the tarmac and I wasn't looking forward to getting home, where my punishment was sure to begin immediately. Out of all the times I had gotten in trouble with Dad or Scott I would have to say that this was the worst, but our family was already falling apart by this time, and it took a lunatic invading our island to show us that.


End file.
